Conventional wave pools generally have a relatively deep end and a relatively shallow end, with one or more wave generators located along the deep end, and a sloped shoreline along the shallow end upon which the waves break. When multiple wave generators are used to create these waves, they are typically positioned side by side, wherein each one is normally designed with a compartment for holding water, and a mechanism to drive the water in the compartment down and forward, which can cause water to be pushed forward in front of each wave generator to produce the waves.
One problem, however, associated with previous wave generators of this type is that the water inside the wave generating compartment or caisson tends to heave, sway, and surge as the water is being forced down and forward into the pool, which can have a negative effect on the creation of the resultant waves, wherein internal reflections can further exacerbate the water surface inside the caisson. This internal caisson water movement can have the effect of creating turbulence and unwanted wave action along the surface of the water within the compartment, which can ultimately result in differential forward water velocity vectors which can make it difficult to create smooth resultant waves. In addition to creating internal standing waves, upward and side pressures can also be created inside the compartment, which can cause the water to “slosh” around inside the caisson, which can result in undue turbulence and varied emission velocities, which in turn, can negatively affect the formation of smooth resultant waves in the pool.
Notwithstanding past attempts to create surfable waves in wave pools of this type, what is now needed is a wave generator designed to reduce, dampen, or even eliminate these unwanted internal caisson wave movements, including a mechanism that can be easily incorporated into standard wave generator designs, wherein existing wave generators of the kind discussed herein can be adapted and modified to help reduce and eliminate these unwanted water movements in the caisson.